The present invention relates to the field of productivity tools to manage events and more specifically to inviting individuals to perform events.
Electronic calendars, emails and other workplace productivity tools have become widely used as a way of keeping track of appointments or meetings. Electronic calendars may be provided as a function of personal computers, laptop computers, desktop workstations, and server applications.
Meetings may be scheduled using an electronic calendar by a user selecting particular individuals to invite to the meeting. The user may send an invitation to each of the particular individuals. The receiving individuals may accept the invitation and attend the meeting, or deny the invitation and not attend the meeting. The acceptance or denial of the invitation is conveyed to the user. The meeting may be attended by the individuals who accepted the invitation.